


xj9 worn and destroyed

by orphan_account



Category: My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Mind Control, Prostitution, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22499857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: some xj9 crap I wrote baked
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. post battle

There's a lot I can't explain in words. I guess I'll start with how long I was away. I'd been fighting vexus, and had lead her out into space. I chased her... for so long. At first it'd been a simple game of cat and mouse, a want to keep her away from anyone that could've been hurt. At some point, that was burned to the ground. It wasn't about anyone else. After a month of chasing her, it was just me and her out there anyway, and I knew we had to end it.  
That was a mistake. It took so much longer than I thought it would to destroy her. Other species got involved, and we got involved in their conflicts to further our own. When you're locked in battle for so long and watch so many people that trusted you to protect them splattered, it starts to take a toll on you. There was only one thing that really kept me sane after a while. Killing her. Not getting back to friends, not seeing family, I just wanted to see her dismantled and ended. I was done letting her go.  
8 years. That was how long it ended up taking. At first, repairs had been simple. mine an abandoned planet for 5 seconds, find oil, gas, iron, illuminum. Halfway in, it started taking more rare materials like gold and platinum, material to keep the vitals functioning and improve a few punches, but that meant hollowing the planets. Not all of them were abandoned.  
Finally, 3 hands shaking as they fastened around her throat and another tearing her chasis off, it was over. I left her corpse so far away that I don't think anyone could find here from there or back again, and once I was through gathering back the materials to get home, the solar system had become an asteroid field.   
I came back into the atmosphere on the back of a meteorite, clinging to it as it burned up in the sky, hoping that whatever radar had been set up in the time would just mistake me as another chunk of rock. I wasn't in the mood for a welcome back party, and I wasn't sure if I could face everyone after so long. I figured I wouldn't be in any condition for it anyway. My body crashed in the middle of a forest, and I tried to calibrate my GPS now that I was finally back home. Then I remembered that I'd scrapped it for a reflex boost. One that was now sparking to itself in the middle of the remains of galaphar 4. I walked to a lake I'd seen from the sky and finally decided to look at my reflection. To say that I was still mangled from the fight is an understatement. Around 2/3rds of me was repaired using whatever metal I could find, and the other was improvements that I'd jury rigged to myself along the way. I had 3 more arms coming out of my back on the left that were barely more than for show but managed to replace the original pretty decently, I'd had to scrap half my face and replace it with copper running a constant 500,000V charge through it to keep my left eye working, I'd replaced one of my feet rockets with a stronger one that was just a touch too long, and I'd lost one of my head rockets somewhere down the line. That was the obvious stuff. I'm not sure when or how the blue tint to my skin had turned to an ashen grey, or when the back of my cranium case had been beaten off. I was, in a word, unrecognizable.  
I smiled to myself and sat down. I didn't expect it to be THAT bad. It'd probably take a while for it all to get fixed, but I'd probably be back to my old self good as new in 8 hours. I sighed to myself and lay down staring at the sky. It was nice to be at peace for a moment. The sun was setting somewhere a hundred miles away, burning about a minute's travel from where I was now, the sky was a deep blue, the clouds were splattered like paint on a canvas, spilling away into the air around and connected by... what is that?   
I watched a black dot somewhere above me zoom around a little bouncing and careening and moving across the air. At first I thought it was a fly, but when I put my hand out to catch it, it was further in the air than I'd thought. A lot further, and it was far too fast and mobile for a jet plane, what the hell is that?! I extended my eye in it's direction and felt my insides sink. XJ10 was flying through the clouds like they were rings on a course. I made like a shot in the other direction, hoping she wouldn't notice me as I made for the closest civilization in that direction, slowing down only enough to grab a hoodie, some pants, whatever they had that would cover me up before they even knew I was in there. The alarms weren't even fast enough to ring before I was 100 miles away, doing the same thing to a computer store. Finally, with the goods on hand, I dropped under a quiet bridge, close enough to a cafe to sneak some of the wifi but not enough to be noticed, and hotwired the antenna to my head. The place was cheap enough to password protect, but they weren't quite smart enough to have one that an AI couldn't get into in 4 seconds, or 2,500,672 attempts.  
Another thing I can never put into words is what it's like for a sentient AI to jump through the internet. Imagine knowing everything, but you aren't able to remember any of it unless you make a conscious attempt to remember it... No, that doesn't really explain it, imagine being in a giant mall where you know everyone there enough to talk to them, and they'll tell you anything but- Forget it. It doesn't matter. The point was I'd found out the gist of what had happened.  
Not only was I not the only android around, not only had my fears of replacement been confirmed, but it turns out that the entire planet had started to go through a whole new industrial revolution of sorts. Jane had been what mom had considered the first fully successful prototype, and with a fully successful prototype comes mass production. There were now scaled down 'economic' versions of Jane in every home, every minimum wage job, and anywhere else that people either weren't needed or weren't necessary. I tried to remember who was in the store when I'd rushed in and couldn't recall if the girl behind the register was metalic or not. Even though the economic version's blueprints were online, and couldn't catch me at full speed, they could've gotten a picture and sent the original after me.  
Well... if nothing else important was going on in the entire world. I put the thought from my mind and glanced around for whatever other info I could find. A lot of other things had come and passed in the 8 years. It hadn't taken long before someone had tried to stick their dick in their personal xj-10, and when that didn't work, an entire market sprang up almost overnight of add-ons that would make them easier and more comfortable lays. Dicks, pussies, fetish outfits, brain mods, realistic taste buds, hormone schedules... It was absurd, and not what mom had wanted for her little baby. She'd held the world's supply of XJ's hostage for a week before people listened to her demands and it was taken off the market about a year ago. That didn't stop backdoor dealings though. At least, not yet. Busts and raids of mechanical brothels and back alley chop shops were still happening every few months. Sometimes they'd reprogrammed the girls inside. Sometimes the pieces they added on were low level junk that would just kill them. And sometimes the Janes inside fought back against the people saving them.  
I'd started going through the deepweb, probing for locations and information. It needed to be a place that was quiet, low key, some place where they weren't going to get busted for at least a few hours, maybe a week if they were bad at their job. Finally, someone was talking about 'hiring some new janes for the staff', and one painfully obvious code spiraled out into a full conversation about dropping them at the 'usual place', which seemed to be the most frequent place the messages were being sent. I downloaded a map of the area and logged myself out. I flicked my wrist and the energy blaster it turned into started to charge. If I was going to blend, I'd need some repairs... and a few upgrades.


	2. chop shop

I walked into the building they were using as a hideout. Dusty shack, little more than a shed next to a chop shop. no one there except an old man in a wheelchair.  
"Takaru." He grumbled, and rang a bell next to him. I gave it a few seconds before walking further in, seeing the door in the side of the room. I could hear a buzz saw running on the other side, scratching into metal.  
"Takaru!" He yelled. I pushed on through, and saw the bottom half of a man in overalls. Sparks were flying out of the thing he was working on, and the buzzsaw was screaming it was running so fast.  
"YEAH, I KNOW TAKARU YOU OLD BA-" He said, turning around. He froze when he noticed me. "Who the hell are you?" I glanced behind him and saw that the whine wasn't just coming from the buzzsaw in his hand. An Xj10 was trying to scream, but it's vocal volume was set to 0.5%, making the tortured squeals sound more like a rat being tormented than a clone crying for it's original. It wasn't like the thing could feel pain...At least, I didn't think it could.  
"I need a repair job." I muttered. "And a few upgrades I hear are off the market." He looked at me like I was speaking a whole other language.  
"Yea, well, you bring em in, and I'll get em fixed just the way you like. But it'll cost ya."   
"Takaru! Takaru! Takaru!" The old man in the wheelchair kept shouting behind us.  
"No takaru!" He screamed back. A translation program I thought I'd deleted clicked and threw the word 'slave' back at me. I smiled to myself.  
"Well, actually," I started, throwing my hood back and flicking my arm canon out, steam spiraling from it into the air. "Both of you are right." The repair man put his hands in the air and the old man in the wheelchair finally shut up. "Now, like I said before, I'm looking for a few upgrades. I think someone like yourself can sell them to me."  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, hands still where I could see them, his buzzsaw's wine joining with the humm of my canon. But those weren't the only sounds in the room. There was a thudding moaning noise from the back, two people fucking somewhere nearby, and one of them was plastic. I walked to the door with simple paces keeping my ears and hand trained on the man. I kicked open the door and found something that wasn't quite an xj10 moaning, her legs wrapped around the thrusting pelvis of someone I didn't want to turn around. I closed the door again, not waiting long enough for him to notice me. no need to add a third party for the negotiations.   
"I think all the normal upgrades are in order. Realistic skin, just be sure it's tough. A new arm to replace the old. A replacement hair booster rocket. Standard repairs to get my eye back." I gestured to the jane in the chair still writhing against her bonds. "I think hers will do fine. I'm sure you could guess what else I came for if I'm looking here and for 'all the options' but I'll let you sell me on those." I leaned up against a wall on the left side, trying to look casual in spite of the weapon I was holding out that had already been used on a few planets already. He coughed awkwardly.  
"Um... well, we do have a realistic pussy and hormonal tracker with realistic heat, a retractable penis option, and Titanium mesh weave skin that could protect from most death rays, but in order to install it, you'll need to be unconscious." I barked a short laugh.  
"No. no I won't."  
"The skin would include an installation of all nerve endings. You would feel pain being activated in every part as terrible as it possibly could be, hell, you'd be feeling it for the first time and it could oveload your-"  
"I don't care. I'm not going to stop training my canon on you until I've already left." He seemed a little nervous for a second, weighing the idea in his mind. Finally he sighed.  
"Step onto the slab" He muttered jerking his head to a slab of metal in the middle of the room with a massive spotlight shining down. I smiled to myself and hoped on, keeping an arm raised. Any funny business and he'd be ash before anything could touch me.   
The procedure was awkward and slow, not the least of which due to the constant threat of death I had my surgeon under. He'd started off by stripping the chasis that I originally owned, but I wasn't terribly sad to see it go. It hadn't been the original for years anyway. When he removed the metal around my stomach, he paused gazing at my serial number.   
"You're the XJ9?" He said, bewildered. The canon gave a threatening hum, completely unecessary, but I swear I could see the face of god in his eye whenever I did.  
"Why do you ask?" I growled.  
"I-I know you from the old news reports. Um, me and my grandfather used to watch them all the time. Let me get you the prototype."  
"Prototype?" He wandered away and came back a few minutes later carrying a new sheet of skin, this one tinted light blue.  
"This is about as durable as what I'd already started with, but it's more your colour. Ah, when you see it in action, you'll swoon, I swear!" I didn't really know what to make of fans back when I was around them all the time, but now it was somehow worse. "You see, this one is built based on your own measurements and blueprint. if you'd gone into the XJ10 suit, you'd have been stretching and tearing it apart as you fought, eventually leaving you just a skeleton. With this, the fit should be far better, and less bulky, and of course there's always the programming. Nora never really released your AI, even though she did for the X10s, and that's the basic code that their skin is programmed in, but man, if you'd been exposed to that, there's no telling what would happen." On and on he rambled about design and programming, going from one detail to the next. It put me in mind of sheldon. A part of me was actually homesick for the first time in 8 years for his technojargen, his pleas for a date, even just his wants to see how I tick.   
I glanced down, the skin was up to my neck now. I closed my eyes for a moment and the top fell over my eyes, becoming a new set of eye lids. The repairman rushed over to the computer and started punching things in. I won't admit to being wrong about staying awake through the nerve endings being added, but I will state that it was an unpleasant experience as it ran through my brain, adding in code that was never meant to be there to begin with. I grit my teeth and felt a billion points of excruciating awful, which I'd never felt before in my life. Pain. I was feeling pain as it wracked through my body and pushed itself into my code. I was trying not to scream, not to flinch as everything hurt all at once. My eyes shut tight for a moment-  
And then it was over. I felt myself readjusting, becoming normal to the world around me. The cold slab of iron underneath my ass, the heat in my hand from the canon, the new weight on my chest that hadn't been there before. I grabbed at myself, noting the curvature and weight of my new breasts.  
"-seem to be running at 100%" The repairman's voice started to cut into my thoughts. I wasn't sure how long he'd been talking. "New code and sensory inputs seem to be working great, but I'd recommend going through a full reboot as soon as you can." I shrugged to myself. Seemed to be a small price to pay, all things considered. The rest of the upgrades weren't nearly as painful. The new holes felt funny being attached, but altogether pleasant. The added tastebuds and internal sculpting gave a weird new sensation that I later learned was the taste of dirt, but it wasn't too bad at the time. The retractable penis was an odd piece of equipment, but I liked the idea of raping someone with it, so on it went.  
Hours later, I was standing in front of a mirror, and it felt like I was going to cry. I didn't just look like the old me. I looked better than me. me but alive. Me but attractive. Me but... well, I won't say human. the tinted skin and faux metal colours still gave the impression of an android but one that was beyond her programming if that makes sense.  
"I'd give you the estimation on the parts and labour but I'm guessing you don't care?" I nodded. "Could I convince you to test out those new upgrades?" He asked, a little hopefully.  
"Only the lethal ones." I replied. Jovial tone. I was too happy to threaten anymore. He didn't seem to put out anyway, so I walked out and headed back to my bridge to go through the restart.


	3. testing equipment

Things start to get fuzzy when I try to remember what happened when I woke up. The softwear starting up for the first time was a bitch and a half, hours of text screaming in my head, and scrolling past my eyes like text commandments of a god with nothing to do. I'm pretty sure the sun had been just rising when I'd started, and by the time I was finished it was high in the sky.  
I looked into the river running under the bridge and caught the sun shining in my face. I still looked more than myself. I wouldn't pass for human, I'm not even sure people would think I was me, but I did look far better than I once had. I'd even looked like I'd been here the whole time.  
my head hurt from all the text, internal circuits crying for heat release and a moment to unwind. I looked into the river, and down at my new body and figured I might as well test out the waterproof function. I pulled my hoodie off, my breasts bouncing from the movement sending a ripple through my skin that I'd never felt before. I put my foot to the water, feeling nothing as it touched the metal feet that had been there since before the operation, and lowered myself in. The second the water hit my ankle I cried out, feeling cold for the first time in my life and yanking my foot out of the freezing water. I suddenly noticed how hot it was outside and began to feel the overheating circuits in my brain pressing against my new skin from the inside out.  
I giggled, and then the giggle grew to a laugh. I started laughing, painfully and harshly, feeling a wave of bitterness and rust leaving circuits and drives that I hadn't felt in what had felt like an eternity. It started to morph as it came out, going from bitter pain as it left to quiet mirth as I tried lowering myself into the water again.  
It was still cold, and I did still know what that meant, but I kept going and the pain slowly morphed into a gentle numbness. I tried moving, and watched the water swirl and whoosh around my leg in the most beautiful patterns I'd ever seen. No, not just seen. I could feel it tugging on me in all sorts of directions, playing with sensors in a way I didn't want to understand. I put my other leg inside, stepping into the river, and simply fell forward, letting my own touch crash against me all at once in a great singular chorus and beautiful rapture. As I pulled myself from the river, I could feel the circuits finally cooling in my head, and steam began to pour off of my face, complimenting the water rushing back into the river.  
I sat back down at the river bed, looking at the simple rushing water. From here, it was far shallower than I'd thought. There was a small indent in the rocks where I'd crashed to the ground, the pain of the rocks crumbling under me numbed by the water and happiness. I pulled up a menu looking over what was installed;  
synthetic skin (custom)  
advanced touch AI  
Body heat control (automatic)  
Artificial genitals (all kinds)  
Taste sensors  
Retooled mouth  
...Artificial genitals...  
I smiled to myself, something between curiosity and desire building. I glanced left and right, knowing no one had come here in 3 days. The new eye was keeping tabs to see if there'd been any recent footprints or heat signatures besides my own, (thanks sis) and came up completely empty. My hand traced down my newly fleshy body, feeling the cool tips of my fingers, I found the new addition and rubbed it slowly. I could feel heat passing into me pushing me forward as I kept going. outer lips moved to inner lips and I found myself running my fingers deeper inside of me. It wasn't like anything I'd experienced before. A rising force bringing me deeper and deeper into the rabbit hole. I felt myself getting wet, and adjusted myself so I could get a better angle. I rubbed back and forth again and again, my hands moving faster and faster, jacking in and out like a piston as I grew closer and closer to this experimental orgasm.  
In an instant, everything exploded behind my eyes. I felt weightless, nothingness, like I was flying but without having to check for the ground, like I was falling but slowly. My legs were shaking, coolant was spraying into the river, and my teeth were grinding in my skull in complete bliss as I felt my first orgasm take me away.  
I breathed in, feeling the rush of what I'd just done sinking into me and leaving me still on the bank, staring up at the bridge above. "Well," I thought to myself as my waist began to shift and expand revealing a 7 inch floppy cock. "One down, one to go."  
I have to say, both as a robot and as a robot that had just gained the ability to touch, putting my hand on a dick for the first time was a weird experience, even if it was my own. It was tube like, and hard and soft and floppy and stiff all at the same time. Experimentally I started poking it and prodding it, trying to figure out what I was going to do with it next, when it suddenly became stiff and stood straight up. with the same heat coursing in me as just a moment ago, I started to run my hand up and down the rod, feeling it's sensitivity as the bumps and crevices in my hand started to play against the strange attachment. My fingers brushed along the head and I shook a little. My hand started to move faster and faster over the long rod, jumping back and forth as it threw me further and further into pleasure.  
I felt my legs shake again and heat spread over my waist, and again stars flashed inside of my eyes as my body shook with another orgasm. I felt a whoosh and heard a splash as something jettisoned itself out of me, and I fell back onto the shore once again, too tired to feel myself move or think. It felt as though time was slowing to a crawl, quietly coming to a silent stop around me as the rush of my first orgasms took over.  
I don't think I moved again for a good 7 or 8 minutes. Finally I sat up, looking into the river, and saw a snail trail of something white and thick stuck on the rock, slowly trying to move downriver. I looked down at my hand and cock and saw more. I hadn't actually seen anything like this stuff before. I licked it and clicked my mouth a few times. I shuddered to myself as the taste rippled through my mind. Considering how it was literally the first thing I'd ever tasted, I wasn't too surprised that I didn't like it. What did surprise me was that it made me feel hot all over again, body heat creeping around in me like food colouring in water. I could feel my cock getting hard again, but stopped myself and changed back into the standard setting. Well, I suppose a fuckable pussy wasn't really standard on an android, but it was probably more so than a massive throbbing erection. I washed my hand in the river a second time giggling to myself again at the feeling of the cold water on my skin and tried to think of my next move.  
I could hear a buzzing noise start up somewhere in the distance, some local construction or something, and crouched a little further under my bridge. The idea occurred to me that I wanted to go back to the chop shop. Properly thank him for the upgrades and test them out on a subject to see what that was like. I tried to think of a reason why I shouldn't but nothing really came to mind, so I threw on my hoodie and headed in his direction again.

and that's where things start getting really blurry. 

I remember getting at the doors. I remember the old man laughing as I came back in, and saying takaru again, but just smiling and making mental note to tell him to metaphorically suck it another time. I remember finding the mechanic somewhere in the garage looking at me smugly. He said something like 'how'd it work?' Or 'what can I do for you?' something like that, and I remember asking if there was some way I could pay him back.  
I remember feeling him deep inside of me, head thrown back, screaming as, I suppose, he took my virginity. I remember bending over and spreading my cheeks before he rammed my ass, slapping it occasionally. I remember sucking him off while he wired something to my head and thinking that his cock tasted terrible, and then fantastic. thinking it was ugly and then deserved me lapping at it like a sick puppy.  
I remember him saying that he had one more thing to install, a scent module, but that I had to pay alot more than before. I'm not sure if I said yes, or simply stayed silent long enough for him to install it, but I do remember what the first boot up was like. He wanted to see if turning it up to the max setting, getting my cock out and rubbing himself on me was enough to get me to cum. I felt his dick smearing against my skin and could smell the sweat spit and cum on it sting the new sensors across my face. I was already hard, and felt like I was just getting harder and harder, hotter and hotter, I couldn't describe how powerful it was getting as I was humiliated in that small room, and then I came and the special lucidity in my memories ends once again.  
There are only a few more clear points. A few of the bumps and nitches in the road while being lead somewhere. The new outfit I was wearing looking in the mirror. A collar and bunny ears, mesh top just there to push my tits up, and a pair of thigh highs. No need to bother with underwear. It looked beautiful I'd said. Someone said not to use such big words. That it wasn't cute. Cute I breahed, looking at myself.  
I remember leaning on the wall a lot. Sometimes it was inside with the heat on, sometimes it was outside at night. Same outfit every time. New faces, but all of them seem to blend together now. I remember hating a lot of them, but loving them when they came near me.  
I remember being under someone's desk, quietly nuzzling their dick with my cheek, huffing the semen sweat and neglect. I remember him holding a leash that I was trying to act had insane power over me. I remember popping his balls in my mouth and not even knowing who was up there. A grunt telling me to go ahead before I finally started deep throating, thankful that I couldn't actually breathe.  
I remember being in a room with 14 men. I remember crawling around, being pointed at and laughed at with my dick out. I remember kissing feet and licking toes. I remember bouncing my ass on one of them lying below while the rest jerked themselves off in front of me. I remember being covered in a shower of semen and a haze of white fog as I felt them fade into the world around me.

and that's all I can remember working at the brothel they'd dropped me off at.


	4. brothel

Waking up from a programmed haze is not a pleasant experience. The returning to lucidity, that's fine. It's like waking from sleep. But the smaller things that come with it, the consequences of actions your body had been committing while you weren't there? Those all hit you at once so fast that the mind can go into a sort of computer equivalent to shock. Sensory reports shutting down or changing to a fraction of their original power, motor functions running at 25% efficiency, memory trying to report so many new events it begins to corrupt itself, everything just goes white.  
It took me a few seconds for enough of the errors to have been resolved to perceive anything, and the first thing I perceived was a man shoving his tongue down my throat. I won't say that instinct took over, it wasn't that kind of movement. It was more cold, slow, deliberate than that. Just a simple, slow, carry of my arms to his shoulders, a lock on the structural main points of his anatomy on either side of his body, and then I tore him in half. It took longer than ripping a phonebook, 4 full seconds from movement to result. It wasn't as clean as I'd like either; tendons tore, membrane ripped, bones snapped and he opened from the front instead of the back. I think he screamed, but I couldn't hear it.  
I could feel my feet carrying me one step at a time, labouring under the weight of my body as I moved down the hallway. I couldn't see. I wasn't going by perception, I was going on fragmented memories and instinct. It was a route I'd walked hundreds of times before, I think. I pushed open a door barely noticing a piece of metal jingle into the dark, and felt someone run past me. I took another step, turned to my left, and my hand grabbed a faucet. The water spraying out, that was clear. I splashed some onto my face, trying to restore the feeling to my sensors.  
That was a mistake. A thousand reports on how I'd been violated and how sore I was shot into my mind. I looked into the mirror and couldn't see. I tried wiping it off before realizing that it was the blood on me that had crusted over. I cleared the gunk dry crackle from my eyes and looked at my reflection.  
Red.  
I was red now. Head to foot, I was dripping with viscera and gore from the man I just murdered, not a fraction of the new blue skin was visible in front of me. I hadn't even gotten all the gunk off of my own eye, only my sisters, sparking and whirring as text shot across it. For a moment, I stood in front of the mirror, not really sure what I was supposed to do, when I heard someone slam into the wall outside.  
Goons. Ordered to stack up, coming to kill the rogue vacuum cleaner. I stepped away from the mirror and punched through the cheap wall, my hands fastened to something long and bumpy, then pulled. 4 vertebrae from a spine came with my fist, along with a pile of dust, blowing across my feet. I stepped out of the bathroom as the man coughed blood and stared in abject horror and confusion at the wall in front of him. The golden eye twitched in my skull and another word came across my vision as I started letting my feet carry me once again.  
Stairs thudded under foot. Oak I think. Nice wood. Fancy digs. Red lights were flashing everywhere, but I didn't bother to think about that. At the top of the stairs I came to a door, glass with letters scribbled across it like an executive office. I pushed the door and my hand went through. I pulled up and it came off my arm and the hinges as it broke apart into splinters. I looked inside. Fat man, packing money in a safe, too busy to notice anything at first, until he looked down and saw a wood chip the size of a smartphone at his foot. His mouth opened and closed and he scrambled backwards against the wall as I walked toward him. I put a hand on his chest and could feel his heartbeat in my fingertips. It got faster and warmer as his ribs started to crack. He kept his mouth open while I dug my fingers deeper and deeper, feeling the warmth around my appendages. Finally, I felt something bump against them, and closed my fist, crushing his heart in my hand. I let go and he dropped to the ground, money rolling out of his hand.  
I turned around and became dimly aware of the other 2 men in the room, pointing at me. My eye flickered again and some more words popped up, as I finally bothered to read them;  
>unarmed  
BPM 0  
>unarmed  
BPM0  
>2 hostiles, armed  
Makarov 9X18mm, 4 rounds and 0 rounds  
BPM124, 156  
There were now a few points in my back that had a few more grams of weight on them, and the one on the left's gun was still smoking. I took a step, and the one on the right fired at my cranium. I took another and he shot again. I took another, and another bullet glanced my head. I turned to look at him, and watched his heart rate spike from 124 to 162. A beat passed and it sunk to 90. I looked to the other. He'd pissed himself, and was still at 156. I shambled past both of them letting them clean up their boss.  
The second floor was empty, but on the ground people were in a blind panic. It finally sunk in that the red flashing lights were from police cruisers outside, and that sirens had been ringing in the building since I'd woken up. I checked over the log in my eye, looking for the very piece of text that'd been scribbled on it when I'd woken up.  
RAID PROTOCOL. ALL ACTIVE UNITS ON FREQUENCY WITHIN ONE MILE RADIUS, AUTOMATIC RESET OF PROGRAMING IN PLACE. IF YOU HAVE BEEN USED IN A MEANS THAT MAY BE ILLEGAL OR IMMORAL, PLEASE REMAIN CALM AND RESTRAIN AS MANY NEARBY HUMANS AS POSSIBLE UNTIL PROPER AUTHORITY ARRIVES.  
I glanced down the hallway and saw a few XJ-10s, still looking like whores pinning down people. While one or two customers jumped out the windows. People were trying to find some back exit away from the police and had scattered like rats in every direction. I looked to the direction of the flashing lights and saw the front door. With the same shambling exhaustion, now with a quiet peacefulness to the movement, I opened the door.  
They were yelling something at me, but it was coming across as gibberish. Looking at them almost made me want to smile. All they had was 2 vans, and yet they were expecting to capture every single patron? It was like exterminating a hornets nest with a shotgun. My eye scribbled some more text about their weapons and logged into their frequency, but I wasn't really paying attention. I just turned to my left and started walking again. I felt more plinking against my skin, a little more clearly than I had before, but still perfectly ignorable and kept walking. One of them ran up ahead of me  
>0 bullets  
BPM 122  
He kept saying something, screaming it in my face as I walked. Eventually he put a hand on my chest, and I pushed him to the side. His body flew toward a shop and smashed through a plate glass window. I kept walking, getting no objections from his partner. I still wasn't sure where I was going. Everything stopped looking familiar when I'd left the building. The snow and cold finally pierced my mind and I realized I didn't even know how much time had passed. My eye sparked to life, and text started to scroll across. As my translator began to tick back on, the gibberish became russian and I understood perfectly.  
PHOENIX #2772 SQUAD 01 IS REPORTING ROGUE LEVEL 3 OR HIGHER THREAT, CALLING S.W.A.T. REINFORCEMENTS, TEAM KENSHIRO REPORTING TO SCENE  
Russia. I'd ended up in russia. Stumbling down the quiet streets, most of my senses still working minimally or fading in and out, my feet dragging in the snow as I moved, blood and viscera dripping off me like a badly overdone fresh coat of paint.The only thought in my mind was to do what I'd gotten used to doing, what, I suppose, I was made to do. I needed to kill.  
But the silent streets didn't have anyone save myself, of course. A red splotch on an otherwise beautiful white blanket, already clearing 3 miles from where she'd started. I tried to focus on the world around me for an explanation and noticed the sheets of white falling in front of me and the low light. Blizzard. Of course they'd try a raid in a blizzard. It was just a robo brothel. Who cares if we were getting raped and manhandeld? It's not like it mattered to this fucking filth.  
A flashing red and blue light getting closer interrupted the thoughts that had started to build in my mind. I stopped, watching it as it finally pulled up and 5 men piled out, brandishing assault rifles, as well as one...  
Everything stood still. One XJ10 in the middle of the units, talking like it was leading them. no, not just that. Talking like it wanted me to come with her. That it wanted this to end peacefully. That gentle tone rubbing my mind and crossing my brain. I started to walk towards it, too exhausted to move. It looked concerned, the swat team opened fire, I felt them plink off of me and whiz past me as I got closer to her. I fell in her arms, embracing her, hearing her voice echo in my head. I don't know what she'd did, but it was something to try to comfort, I know. I reached my hand up her back, and held her head, looking deep into her eyes. She seemed shocked and confused, then horrified when I put my tongue in her mouth and tasted her. It was hard, metallic, bitter. I'm not sure what was in there past 'not copper', but I liked the feel of exploring it in front of all of those people. I could feel my erection starting to stir in it's holding. I'm not sure she was as excited. Her look turned from confusion and shock to pain as she finally noticed my fingers closing around her head. I heard her scream and bending metal and suddenly my tongue was caught in the caved in remains of her mouth. I pulled my fingers out of her, each of the dents coming off with a pleasant pop. I'd found what I was looking for.  
I ripped the remains of my clothes off, pulled my hard cock out, and fucked a new hole into the decapitated bot, laughing as I pounded away. The men around me had enough good will, curiousity, or just revulsion to not call for reinforcements immediately. They watched for a few minutes, letting me get a quick and easy rape out of my sistem, and pumping her insides with my cum. Then my eye flashed up.  
TEAM KENSHIRO CALLING REINFORCEMENTS, ROGUE LEVEL 4 OR HIGHER THREAT, CALLING ELITE UNITS: SHOOT ON SITE, REPEAT, SHOOT ON SITE  
I decided that was all I was going to get out of this, hooked myself to her energy and felt a rush go through me as everything booted back up to good as new. I shook my head, and sparks flew out of me. I smiled to myself, picked up my prize and flew off, finally knowing what I was going to do now.


	5. tying loose ends

I'm sure you could piece together most of the rest, but just to fill you in on the details...

The repairman was bored, staring at the 4th or 5th Xj10 unit he'd cut into pieces. He could hear his dad screaming about something, ringing his bell constantly, but that wasn't really any concern of his. Maybe he was stuck, maybe he wanted to come up with a new system and was mulling over what would be a fun thing to put in her brain, or maybe he was thinking about me and how he was going to get back the skin I was in. I know that when I stepped in his first reaction was more bored annoyance than anything else, and that it took a few seconds for him to recognize me. I threw down the body and told him to attach a new head, then add on a few specifications, mostly centering around the new hole I'd created in it. When the clang echoed off the walls, he realized how silent the old man had gotten. He tried to peak behind me, and went white when he saw all the red.  
"One more thing." I muttered. I took the blowtorch out of my right finger and sparked it in front of my left eye. With a slow, careful progression I cut around my eye, feeling the intense heat blazing across the nerve endings around it. A rough oval carved in my head, my sisters eye came out without resistance. I tried to salvage as much of the skin as I could, welding it back on and gritting my teeth in a smile as the pain scorched my brain.  
"Make sure this," I held up the eye "goes in her, but keeps transmitting to me." I tossed him the eye. "I want to watch what I do to her, and if she moves a step out of line, I want to know." With a shocked horror he nodded and scrambled back to work on the cadaver. Six hours later, the police arrived on the scene to drag a laughing man to prison, thankful for the bars between me and him.

I went home next. I wanted things to be just right, so I didn't crash in through a window or bulldoze a wall, I just walked in through the front door, carrying the new and improved x10. I sat her on the couch and went to the kitchen, keeping my ears out for residents. I grabbed a can of oil and enjoyed myself as I waited in the living room, the tick of the clock building to the next step, and a smile still stretched over my face.  
15 minutes before it was more than me and her in that room. I could hear her come in, go to the kitchen, humming and thinking to herself as she started making dinner. I stood up and started to cook the plasma canon in my hand. Nora wakeman turned around startled by the humm, and looked genuinely terrified to see I was pointing it at her.  
"Call the replacement." I said, flatly. Her face lit up in recognition at the sound of my voice.  
"J-jenny!? You're alive!? We all thought you had died! We had a funeral and... good lord what's happened to your body?!"  
"Call the replacement." I repeated. The humm grew more insistent, and Nora started to pay attention.  
"Jenny, you must've had a malfunction, a psychotic break or glitch from being out in space for so long. And those upgrades, good lord, they must be destroying your internal programming! We need to get you out of them or the damage could be irrevers-" I fired a warning shot, blowing the fridge apart.  
"Call. The. Replacement." I stated one final time. Nora swallowed and took out a small device with a button. She was fast, crashing through the wall in seconds. I didn't even look to see her enter, or watch as she started to throw the first punch.  
"Touch me and I kill her." I spoke quickly. The dust settled and her fist stopped 5 inches from my face. My eyes were locked on nora's, and hers were baffled and horrified as her daughter threatened her with a cold calmness. I didn't move a centimeter as she drew back, leaving me untouched. I'd beaten her.  
"What do you want?" She asked, her voice a little strained.  
"transfer your AI into the robot on the couch." She walked behind me, and I let a mirror unfold from my eye so I could keep a watch on her. She gasped, and I could hear an audible cringe as she saw what was on the couch waiting for her, but with a sigh, she put her hand on it's head and her body fell to the ground, lifeless. I disengaged the plasma cannon and walked over to the pair of bodies. the one on the couch was trying to boot up, but was trapped in a sleep state until it had its power button touched, which meant the one on the ground was absolutely defenseless. I sat on top of her, drew my fist back, and punched into its skull. It took 14 good strikes before I'd finally cracked into it enough to get at the insides, yanking and pulling on wires until the insides were empty, and breaking circuitry until I knew it was beyond repairs.  
"Some replacement" I laughed to myself, bitterly. I stood up, and held the body on the couch into my arms. I picked her chin up with my hand and looked into her eyes. I pushed my lips against her own and tasted her. It was metallic, like the first time, but softer, more pleasant, more sweet then before. I started sliding my tongue deeper and found her throat. I kept moving down, burying my tongue inch after inch deeper and deeper until I found the power button and licked it on. X10 came alive in my arms, coughing and spluttering as I mouth raped her. I liked the feeling of her struggling against me, fucking inept as it was. The body had a tenth my own strength (probably a hundredth hers), was running at 65% processor power, had its sensitivity maxed out, had massive implants in the chest that appeared to her to weigh more than they actually did, increased posterior weight, fitted skin, a permanent collar and leash attached to her neck, gag reflex, permanently whorish makeup, a fake hymen, the aforementioned left eye feeding into my own, auditory receptors that sent commands straight to the motor functions on specific activation from my voice, and best of all a 'roach motel' AI acceptance. It could accept a new AI overwriting it's old one, but it couldn't transfer that AI to a new system. She was stuck in the body of a whore.  
I felt her breasts and she leaned forward as the weight finally clicked in and how much it hurt her back, pushing her deeper into me. I broke away from her and rubbed her cheek as she finally looked me in the face. She was speechless, and I loved that about her. I turned to Nora.  
"Get working on X11 to kill us both." I said, smiling to her. "I'll be waiting." I grabbed my prize by the collar and dragged it along as I flew out, punching a new hole in the roof. I could hear her struggling and clawing at the thing, little realizing it was a part of her skin now.

"But I think we know that now, don't we?" Jenny said, finishing her story and pulling the leash, dragging the captured girl closer. X10's cheek was now nuzzled against her owner's cock, listening to the recap with a blend of horror and confusion. It'd been 10 days since she'd been taken. She'd woken up every day with Jenny's tongue or dick in her throat and would often pass out the same way. She was restricted from clothing of any kind, and when her owner's dick was out, she had to be nuzzling it. The first day she'd resisted, much to Jenny's delight, and had a lesson in pain taught to her as well as the cost of disobedience.  
Jane wrapped her mouth around Jenny's balls, sucking them as she was pulled closer. Jenny looked down at her with a bored dispassion, enjoying the act and the humiliation as a sort of background happiness. She waved her hand up and Jane crouched on top of jenny's dick, feeling it press against her insides. Jenny waved her slave on to start pleasuring her, her ridiculous preportions bouncing away as her owners cock entered her. She moaned and screamed into the air, lost to the act as she fucked herself on the android cock. Jenny felt the waves of pleasure building inside of her, running through her body and felt a release as shot after shot of cum pulsed itself into her moaning slut sister. Dutifully, the girl pulled herself off of her owners cock, knelt between her legs, and sucked and licked the rod clean. Jenny smiled to herself, content at the girl's performance.


End file.
